little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wedding Ship (Minnie version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Danny, Sawyer and a few others onboard. On the dock, Minnie (wearing her blue dress, matching bow, and yellow slippers from yesterday, along with her white gloves) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Minnie was absolutely horrified at how Danny dumped her for Sawyer. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Danny planning to marry Sawyer, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a normal mouse, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Bugs quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Bugs bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Minnie win Danny's heart. Minnie looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Mowgli and Pudge, having heard of Danny dumping Minnie for Sawyer, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the wicked fairy forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Daffy walked from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Minnie's. Daffy stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Minnie. It was coming from Sawyer singing to herself as she combed her fur-hair. Sawyer: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Sawyer was in the dressing room. She was now wearing white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a pink ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. Sawyer: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Sawyer sang as she then took out one of her fur-hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Daffy gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Sawyer: Soon I'll have that little mouse And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Sawyer looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Daffy's horror, he saw Maleficent in Sawyer’s reflection. Realizing who Sawyer really was, Daffy gasped. "The wicked fairy!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Daffy walked a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to run and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Minnie!" he yelled into the sky, as he ran faster, "Minnie!" He caught sight of a bitter female black mouse mouse perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Minnie raise an eyebrow and turned to face the duck. "Minnie," he said, trying to make sense while Bugs waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was walking, I wal...of course I was walking. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Minnie shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Daffy grabbed Bugs as he shook the annoyed rabbit, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE WICKED FAIRY IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Bugs onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the rabbit go. Minnie gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her black eyes widened. Bugs was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Daffy asked, as Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Pudge. Minnie quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Maleficent's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day!" She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Minnie ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Bugs looked around for something for Minnie and used his buckteeth to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Minnie, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Mowgli, Pudge, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Bugs said to Mowgli and Pudge. "We'll try." Mowgli said, as he and Pudge got into the rope attached to the barrel Minnie held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the peacock lord." Bugs said, biting his gloved fingers, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Daffy asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Bugs out of his daze. Bugs turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Daffy nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Daffy flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various forest animals' attentions. Some birds, Friend Owl, and Mrs. Quail realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Daffy as Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline joined him as well. Daffy's squawks caught the attention of The Great Prince of the Forest, some fieldmice, Mena, Ena, Thumper's sisters, Mr. Mole, Mrs. Mole, and the mole children. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Daffy, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of forest animals following him. Back on the ship Sawyer walked alongside Danny, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Danny was now wearing a royal green ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, dark green pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and a golden crown with emeralds on his head. Sawyer was now wearing a white off-the-shoulder wedding dress with long triangular sleeves and matching ruffles on the sides of the dress, matching opera gloves, a matching choker with a sapphire pendant on a gold brooch, blue earrings, a white tiara with a red gem in the center, blue earrings, and a transparent white wedding veil along with her white pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the animals smiled as the duo walked, but Bagheera, who was in the audience with Mushu, was growling at Sawyer with a hated look. Sawyer's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. "Ouch!" yelped Bagheera, as he hid behind Hans, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Danny with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Professor Ludwig Von Drake at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Drake. Not far away, Mowgli and Pudge were still pulling Minnie towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Minnie." Mowgli struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he and Pudge continued swimming while Minnie held on tighter. Back on the ship, Danny and Sawyer listened to the priest. Sawyer peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Drake, "Um, do you Danny Cat, take Sawyer Cat, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Danny, completely under Sawyer's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. Drake said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Sawyer could say yes, she heard Daffy squawking and she turned. She saw Daffy flying right towards her with an army of birds. Sawyer ducked, dodging the attack, but the bird fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Sawyer's legs. "Look!" cried Bagheera, as the wedding turned chaotic, "They're here to stop the wedding!" The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the animal women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the birds came flying from under their dresses and skirts. The Great Prince, Mena, and Ena got on the ship and advanced towards Sawyer. Sawyer looked up only to be splashed with water as Friend Owl, Mrs. Quail, and a bluebird dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time Friend Owl dropped water contained nothing, the second time Mrs. Quail dropped water contained fish, the bluebird dropped water contained a fieldmouse. The fieldmouse then bit Sawyer's nose making her scream out in pain as Thumper and his sisters threw themselves at her attaching to her as Trixie attached herself to her mouth. Drake continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Sawyer angrily pulled Thumper and his sisters off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as a stag started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge had arrived. Mowgli and Pudge were catching their breath while Minnie started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Minnie climbed, the stags started to pass Sawyer to each other until the last stag tossed Sawyer into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Minnie got on board. Sawyer growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where Mr. and Mrs. Mole jumped out of the water and squirted Sawyer with water in her face while Daffy then squawked loudly right in front of Sawyer's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Daffy by the neck and tried choking him. Bagheera, who wanted some of the action, got out of Mushu's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Sawyer while Daffy pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Sawyer in the face as Bagheera ran over and bit Sawyer's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Daffy, and the necklace was sent flying towards Minnie. It shattered into pieces right in front of Minnie. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Minnie's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Danny was free from Sawyer's spell. Danny shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Mushu and the guests in surprise, including Sawyer, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Minnie's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Danny couldn't believe his eyes. "Minnie?" "Danny." she said, as she smiled back. "Hello, Minnie." Bagheera said. She patted his soft head. "You - you can talk." Danny exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the black-furred princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs